


Eggplant

by revior



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cook Derek Hale, Dirty Thoughts, Eggplant, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Derek and Stiles are on their first date when Stiles can't help but think of some things.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Eggplant

Stiles didn't know that someone like Derek could have an expensive kitchen. But the second he walked in, it all just somehow made sense to him. Derek the cook.

Except Derek cutting that huge eggplant. Because ever since he started to associate the eggplant emoji with sex, he couldn't think of it in a family-friendly way.

Which was exactly why his brain couldn't help but compare the huge vegetable with what he imagined Derek's cock to look like.

And then, as if Derek could read his mind, he laughed. "This is going to be an exciting second date, won't it?"


End file.
